


Brand New BFFs Meet Lifelong BFFs

by facethestrange



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Fluff, Future, Gen, Jane learns from herself how to use a smartphone, MadMax is still MadMax, Post-Canon, Time Shenanigans, badass 40-somethings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: It's 2019. Max (programmer) and Jane (storyline writer) have been working together since the 90s as a successful team of video game creators. Now they are filming a nostalgic youtube video celebrating the 25th anniversary of Max winning multiple international skateboarding titles.When their younger selves suddenly show up, after some confusion and tricky personal questions, they continue filming together.





	Brand New BFFs Meet Lifelong BFFs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowshus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/gifts).




End file.
